coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Gaddas
Susan Gaddas treated several residents of Coronation Street as a general practitioner operating from the Rosamund Street Medical Centre. The first was Max Turner when he was brought in by his parents David and Kylie Platt after his behaviour underwent a sudden deterioration. Kylie went on sufferance, unwilling to admit that there could be anything wrong with her child. A short wait of twenty minutes in the reception didn't help and Max annoyed the receptionist by his behaviour in the interim. David was more reasonable, saying that Max was permanently in trouble at School and at home. He gave an example of Max putting his hands on a hot pan when it was obvious that it would hurt him. Kylie asked if Max's difficult start in life could be the cause but Dr Gaddas suggested his condition as being ADHD. She assured Kylie that it wasn't a serious condition and that she would be referring him to a child psychiatrist with the future treatment being either medical or behavioural. A few days later Beth Tinker was the patient when she came out in an allergic rash after trying out one of Sinead Tinker's bath-bombs. Boyfriend Kirk Sutherland was on pins wondering what was wrong with her and dashed into Dr Gaddas's room while she was conducting an examination of another patient who was partially-clothed at the time. When she came to see Beth, she diagnosed hives, recommended she avoid non-scented bath products in the future and prescribed her some antihistamine tablets. She assured an anxious Kirk that Beth would live - her rash would disappear within a few hours, but her hypochondria would be harder to shift.... Just over a month later, Kylie was back in asking for a re-supply of the pills that Max had been diagnosed with for his ADHD. She told Dr Gaddas that she had accidentally thrown one strip of the pills away and the doctor replaced the lost items. In reality, Kylie had been taking the pills herself, unable to cope with the strain of Max's illness. Just over week later, Michael Rodwell was seen when he started to suffer heart problems. He was eventually diagnosed with a genetic condition which led to him having open-heart surgery. Two months later, Steve McDonald, deep into a bout of untreated depression went into the surgery with great reluctance. He had previously seen a locum, Dr Robinson, who had suspected his condition and when Steve saw that he wasn't behind the desk he went into a panic attack. Dr Gaddas calmed him down and took him through a questionnaire with confirmed Dr Robinson's diagnosis. Like Dr Robinson, she told him he should see a counsellor or talk to someone to take away some of his burden. Steve gave his mum Liz as a possible person to do this with. When she saw him in the street at the end of the day, he confirmed that he had taken no action and she warned him that he had to deal with the matter or it would get worse. In March 2015, Anna Windass took Faye there when she was concerned about a high temperature. Dr Gaddas gave a prescription for paracetamol but Faye dived out of the surgery as fast as she could when Anna started to talk about her daughter's eating problems. The doctor said that her weight seemed to be in the normal range but, not having conducted a full examination, she did not see that the thirteen-year old was six months pregnant. In June 2015 she saw Kylie Platt who had returned to the area after being missing for six months, attempting successfully to wean herself off drugs. Kylie wanted proof for her suspicious family that she was now clean and requested a drugs test. Dr Gaddas told her that such a test was not proof of permanent abstinence but did give her leaflets which suggested ways to stay off drugs and told her to get the support of the people around her as she wouldn't be able to succeed on her own. Two months later, Hope Stape was her patient after she had fallen ill on holiday. Dr Gaddas referred her to a paediatrician as she detected a lump in her abdomen when she was examining her. She told her concerned parents that nine times out of ten there were no issues but an immediate ultrasound scan would show what they were dealing with. In July of the following year, Leanne Battersby had a consultation with Dr Gaddas as she was suffering from back pain. Prescribing strong painkillers to be taken with food, the doctor confirmed that Leanne had no history of asthma, stomach complaints and that there was no possibility that she could be pregnant. Although Leanne returned home with the medication, the pregnancy testing kit she also bought, indicated a positive reading. In December 2016, Dr Gaddas was consulted by Mary Taylor, who had found a lump on the side of her breast and feared the worst. While Gaddas said that Mary had nothing to be worried about, Mary was sceptical, and so Gaddas decided to refer Mary to an ultrasound scan as a precaution. In early March 2017, Sarah Platt took daughter Bethany to see Dr Gaddas for contraception advice and tips. With Sarah out of the room, Bethany confessed to already having had an implant. Later that month, Dr Gaddas made a home visit to 15a Coronation Street when Daniel Osbourne feared his girlfriend Sinead Tinker had suffered a miscarriage. Whilst at the flat, Sinead blurted out that in fact she'd had an abortion. Two months later she saw how Leanne Battersby and her baby Oliver were getting on and comforted her when she started to cry. Days later, she referred Johnny Connor for tests to check if he had Parkinson's or MS, leaving him stunned. While in July of the same year, she had an emergency appointment with Eva Price, as her boyfriend Aidan Connor believed she was pregnant. Eva went along with the pretence and the appointment was quickly over. Her conversations with receptionist Liz McDonald after closing time were abruptly ended when surgery manager Moira Pollock reminded her to finish her paperwork. :The character's forename - Susan, was established in Episode 9217 (28th July 2017). List of appearances 2014 *Mon 4th Aug (1) *Mon 4th Aug (2) *Fri 8th Aug (2) *Mon 15th Sep (1) *Fri 26th Sep (1) *Mon 24th Nov (1) *Mon 24th Nov (2) 2015 *Mon 2nd Mar (1) *Mon 15th Jun (2) *Mon 24th Aug (1) 2016 *Mon 11th Jul (1) *Thu 21st Jul *Mon 22nd Aug (2) *Fri 2nd Dec *Fri 23rd Dec 2017 *Wed 15th Mar *Mon 27th Mar (1) *Mon 27th Mar (2) *Fri 19th May (1) *Mon 22nd May (1) *Mon 3rd Jul (2) *Fri 28th Jul (1) *Sun 3rd Sep *Sun 10th Sep Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Doctors Category:2014 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters